Natural Law
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-268 |producer(s)= |story= Kenneth Biller and James Kahn |script= James Kahn |director=Terry Windell |imdbref=tt0708934 |guests=Paul Sandman as Ventu Healer, Autumn Reeser as Ventu Girl, Robert Curtis-Brown as Ambassador, Neil Vipond as Fly Instructor Kleg, Ivar Brogger as Barus, Matt McKenzie as Port Authority Officer, Brooke Benko as Transporter N.D. and Tim McGrath as Ventu |previous_production=Author, Author |next_production=Homestead |episode=VGR S07E22 |airdate=2 May 2001 |previous_release=Friendship One |next_release=Homestead |story_date(s)=54827.7 (2378) |previous_story=Friendship One |next_story=Homestead }} =Summary= While traveling in a shuttle to the planet Ledos for a conference on Warp Field Dynamics, Chakotay and Seven of Nine take a small scenic detour to admire the natural landscape. There they find themselves unintentionally scraping an ancient energy barrier that begins to break the shuttle apart. Seven manages to blast a temporary hole in the barrier. The shuttle falls through but still threatens to break apart. Moments before it explodes, the two beam to the surface. They find themselves in a lush jungle. In spite of Chakotay's leg injury, they decide to search for the shuttle's debris in hopes of constructing a distress beacon. While searching, they encounter a tribe of primitive humanoids called the Ventu living in the jungle. Because of the Prime Directive, Chakotay and Seven agree to limit their contact with them as much as possible. While in contact with the Ledos authorities, Paris performs an illegal flying maneuver within Ledos space. Despite his years of training as a pilot, the Ledos authorities insist he undergo one-on-one flight training to teach him how to fly safely. Janeway agrees to this, partly as a way to maintain good relations. Seven is forced to proceed alone as Chakotay is too injured to continue. Seven herself becomes lost and loses her tricorder down a small but deep hole. As Chakotay rests from his injury, he is found by three Ventu and taken to their camp, where they begin healing his injuries. He begins to communicate with them and becomes impressed with their hospitality and culture. Out of necessity, Seven must affect their culture also, in order to watch out for Chakotay. The primitives come to emulate the two, even copying Chakotay's facial tattoos. One copies Seven's implants with debris taken from the shuttle. Chakotay and Seven eventually disable the ancient energy barrier, mainly using the front section of the shuttlecraft. Voyager learns the barrier was erected by an alien species to separate the peoples of Ledos, protecting the Ventu from invasion and colonization. These aliens were eventually assimilated by the Borg (which is why Seven had the knowledge needed to penetrate the field during the crash). The shield going down opens up the primitive inhabitants to outsiders. The Ledos authorities promise Voyager the Ventu would be free of corruption, but they are convinced this is not true. Paris, despite the protests of his flight instructor, uses dramatic and skillful piloting to help reestablish the barrier, freeing the Ventu from any more cultural contamination by the outside world. However, Seven is apprehensive that the Ledosians scanned her deflector modifications and may construct a device to disable the barrier. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Corey Hines on Tuesday, May 01, 2001 - 6:55 pm: When their impulse engines go out, they suggest going to warp. In a planetary atmosphere, that wouldn't be a good thing I think. Maybe they actually intend to use the warp drive to power the impulse drive. # Would think the combages would be a bit more tough than to have it break with a rock. That would depend on 1) the composition of the rock and 2) the amount of energy used to bring the rock down on the badge. # Thought this episode would have Seven and Chakotey getting intimate, since they were alone for a while and Seven was attracted to him from Human Error. Josh G. on Tuesday, May 01, 2001 - 6:58 pm: I thought they would get together too, but, well, maybe in the finale. # Rene on Tuesday, May 01, 2001 - 7:57 pm: I might be wrong about this, but didn't Seven lose a tricorder and never took it back? ''JackKnight on Tuesday, May 01, 2001 - 10:22 pm: ''Yeah, that was her tricorder she dropped down that hole/off that cliff when she tripped. That's why she gets lost and later takes Chakotay's, saying, "I lost mine". I presume it got beamed up with all the other bits and pieces while the energy shield was down. # Chuckles is developing an infection- doesn't that bag contain any iodine or penicilin? Alternatively, I would assume a science tricorder could find some local equivalent. I mean, that is what tricorders do, after all- tell what the composition of stuff is. Karen Delano on Wednesday, May 02, 2001 - 7:16 pm: Don't they teach basic first aid at starfleet academy? # PaulG on Wednesday, May 02, 2001 - 8:32 pm: Janeway tells Paris she is sending an encrypted message. However, he reads it almost instantly. If an encrypted message can be translated in real-time, why not always send encrypted messages? And what makes this particular situation special that it requires encryption? aifix on Wednesday, May 02, 2001 - 9:04 pm: Paul -- I thought the same thing, then realized the encryption was to keep the people on the planet from reading it -- his de-encryption decoded it instantly. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager